Only A Matter Of Time
by MyMiddleNameIs
Summary: What will happen when Alyssa sneaks out with her best friend Daniel to a video shoot and end up going on tour with Black Veil Brides? Mix one love triangle, one love square, four peacemakers; you're bound to be entertained! *Hope You Enjoy!*


Aly's POV

'Dear Diary,' I wrote in the journal placed under my lamp,

'Soooo my friend Danny is going to be in a music video for, wait for it...drum roll please, BLACK VEIL BRIDES! And I love the song, it's called "Knives and Pens" it's so epic. Anyways he's 15 and I'm 12 but not to worry I mean I turn 13 tomorrow, no biggy plus I look 16 anyway! Anyways I can't believe I get to meet Andy!' With the last dot on the exclamation point I decided it was time to sleep, the faster I did the quicker I'd become one year older.

"Wake up Skittlez! We're going to be late!" That was what I woke up to; the sweet sound of my beloved, screaming, annoying Daniel.

"CHILL!" I yell while shooting out of bed and scrambling to get ready and change in my bathroom. When I came out I was in my wedge sneakers, purple skinny jeans, black and white striped tank top with my leather jacket. Next I grabbed my only purse which was a dark teal colour and shoved in my phone, mascara, press powder, wallet, and camera along with extra batteries. As soon as I zipped it up Danny grabbed my hand and we were out the door, in the car, and driving to the video shoot. This was going to be epic. Even though Danny was only 15 his older brother works at the Driver's Ed place so he got off the hook. When we arrived at the shoot Danny jumped out of the car as did I, only to be met by the stares of none other than, Jake, Jinxx, CC, Ashley, and the one and only, Andy Biersack. "Hey guys!" Danny said stepping in front of me. "Hello, Dan, who's your friend?" Jake asks standing on his tip toes to look me up and down some more. "Oh, that's my sis- uh friend Alyssa, but she goes by Aly." I smile and step next to Danny as he puts his arm around me. "Hey. Let me see if I get this right, Jake, Ashley, Jinxx, Christian, and...hmmm," I say faking that I forget who Andy is,"whatever your name is." I finished waving Andy off then he looked at me with a puppy dog pout. "Oh wait I remember you now, Kellin Quinn right?" I say sarcastically," I know you're Andy Biersack it's unforgettable!" I say with a wink and giggle. "Better be for your sake!" He replies winking back with a quick laugh. "So anyways here's the set, Aly, oh! And Dan you can go to your place the band and I perfomed our scenes earlier." As Dan went to do his thing and the guys went to the bus for a little while, I walked to the different scene settings. My favorite was an all white background so I took advantage of my free time and decided to pretend to make my own music video,

"Alone at last we can sit and fight,

And I've lost all faith in this blurring light," I sang getting ready to growl since I couldn't scream well,

"Stay right there we can change our plight!

Storming through this despite! What's! Riiiiiiiiight!"

After I had finished the last line of the second verse I heard someone singing from behind me,

"I can't go on without your love you lost you never held on," It was Andy.

"We tried our best turn out! The! Liiiiiiiiiiights!" The last line I growled while Andy screamed and might I say it sounded amazing.

"That. was. incredible." I said closing my eyes not wanting to forget the sound of our vocal chords colliding. It was then that I realized Andy was still behind me with his hands on top of mine holding the mic. "Uh..." I say trying to wiggle my fingers out of his grip, causing him to come to realization also, "Oh I'm so sorry!" He said as he dropped the mic on my toe...y'know the thing that keeps me able to walk. "Ow!" I scream almost falling over then regaining balance."I'm so sorry for that too!" He said nervously. "No, no it's fine." I say trying not to let the sarcasm slip into my words as I hop around on my right foot. "Here let me help," And says as he picks me up bridal style almost dropping me. "Gaaaahhh!" I yell as I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in it to attempt not getting any further injuries. "It's okay, it's okay I gotcha." Andy said as he walked me into the bus and placed me on the sofa. "What happened!?" Ashley asked concerned. "I didn't do it- I mean I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident-" "ANDY! Stop making excuses and just tell us what happened, my word." Jinxx said kneeling beside me like Andy was. "Well-""He dropped a mic on my toe and possibly broke it or something, nothing big." I said nonchalantly. "Uh does this happen often, I take it?" Ashley asked. "No, I'm just not upset or in pain 'cause it's actually pretty numb now." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Eep what do we do?" CC asked panicky. "Double C, chill, I'm fine trust me." I said reassuringly. "Well, I have a double Q, will you tour with us and do you know where we might find Jake and Dan?" Andy asked rushing the first one. "Erm Jake probably went to go fetch Danny from the shoot- wait a minute WHAT!? Did you just ask if I wanted to tour with you!? Why me!?" I asked whilst a wave of shock and excitement came over me. "Well one, I asked if you wanted to travel the world with five insane guys and I; secondly, yeah I guess I sorta did if you look back on answer numbre uno; lastly, because you may be an amateur at growling, but your's is different from any other girl growls I've heard so far, and that was meant as a compliment just so we're clear." Andy said while standing and bending over to talk to me. I was utterly speechless, completely dumbfounded, but most of all afraid to await the reaction of my over protective father...yay. Well, y'know what, if he supports my future then he'll let me get a taste of a rockstar luxury, and a sneak peak of my soon to be career lifestyle. Oh yes, this was going to be a good few months ahead of me. "Aly?" Jinxx said whilst snapping his fingers returning me to reality. "I'D LOVE TO!" I said jumping up to hug Andy...only to be greeted by a face full of floor.


End file.
